


A Midgardian Christmas

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Christmas time is here and you are so excited!  Loki does not share your enthusiasm.  With the help of Peter Parker, the two of you decided to help Loki feel the true joy of Christmas.  And perhaps a bit of romance as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 12 Days of Christmas Challenge which I woefully missed the boat. This is relatively unedited and definitely un-betaed. But I love it just the same.

“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring, ting, tingling too…” you found yourself singing Christmas carols around the Avengers tower. 

Christmas was your favorite holiday and it was the one time of the year where you could go full “Buddy the Elf” and no one could stop you. You were especially excited because this was the first Christmas with Loki in the Tower. He had been silent for the first few months of being there. The whispers were that he felt awkward due to the events of Battle of New York. You had made it your mission to make him feel at home here on Midgard.

It took three months of smiling and saying “hi” every time you passed in the hallways before he acknowledged your presence. And another month before you had an honest to goodness conversation. Now, the two of you were on friendly terms. In fact, you were one of the few people outside of Thor and Peter Parker, Loki even bothered to converse with. So with the holiday season in full swing, you were determined to show Loki all the joys and wonder of a Midgardian Christmas. You were certain the Asgardian god would be hesitant to engage in such frivolity, so you enlisted some help to ambush Loki.

As you rounded the corner, you saw Loki and Peter in the kitchen, eating breakfast. You continued to hum the tune “White Christmas” as you opened a cupboard to grab a coffee mug. Loki glanced up at you.

“What in the devil are you humming?”

“Oh Mr. Loki,” Peter interjected, “it’s Christmas carols. You know like Jingle Bells or I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.” Peter winked at you, in on your plan. 

Loki’s face twisted up.

“Why would you want to see your mother kissing this person called Santa Claus?” his voice dripping with confusion. 

Peter started laughing and you smirked at the god’s question.

“It is just an expression! Santa is really your dad! Don’t you have Christmas on Asgard?”

“Yes, but it is not colorful or noisy as a Midgardian Christmas.”

You sat down next to Loki, cup in one hand, you slapped his other knee instinctively, immediately regretting the contact as Loki looked between you and your arm.

“Well you are in luck,” you said as you removed your hand from Loki’s leg, “Because Peter and I are full of the holiday spirit and we can show you a real Midgardian Christmas.”

Loki looked up at Peter whose big eyes were pleading. Loki looked uncertain.

“Oh Mr. Loki, come on! It will be so much fun!” Peter stumbled over his words, talking a mile a minute, “We can make cookies, ice skate, and we can even have a Christmas party. I’m sure Mr. Stark wouldn’t mind. Oh, please, please Mr. Loki.”

Loki looked at you and saw the same pleading look. He rolled his eyes and gave a small smile.

“Fine. I will join you in your Christmas events and see what a Midgardian Christmas is all about.”

Your stomach did a small flip and jumped up from your seat and set off towards your room.

“Where are you off to, Y/N,” Loki yelled after you.

“To make plans!”

And you were gone. Loki turned to Peter.

“I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?” Loki asked of the young man.

“Yes, Mr. Loki but did you see how happy she was?”

“Indeed I did,” Loki turned to the now empty hallway, remembering how just moments ago you were skipping away. 

Peter noticed how Loki seemed to be lost in thought as he stared into the abandoned hallway. He noticed the smile growing across his face. Peter cleared his throat to stir Loki from his daydream. Loki shook his head as if shaking the thoughts away.

“What was that, Peter,” Loki asked, trying to deflect from himself.

“I was just saying how happy Y/N is that you are going participate in Christmas,” Peter replied, barely hiding his snicker.

“Yes…well…well…I guess she does seem take great joy in the holiday.”  
Peter cut through the stammering.

“Do you like Y/N. You know like “more than a friend,” Peter asked pointedly, “You can tell me, I can keep a secret.”

Loki had to use every ounce of his willpower to keep from blushing. 

Was it that obvious. Damn, I have to be more careful. I afford to ruin the one good thing I have here on Midgard over sentiment.

Loki stood up, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in his shirt.

“Y/N is just a friend, Peter. When you have grown, you will see that relationships and love are far more complex.”

Peter opened his mouth to reply but Loki had already walked away, leaving the teenager alone in the kitchen.

“Now I must see if Y/N need any help with her plans,” Loki said as he headed towards your bedroom. 

“Okay. Mr. Loki!”

And with that, Peter was left alone wondering what had just transpired. He muttered to himself as he finished his cereal.

“I still think Mr. Loki likes Y/N. He never acts like that around anyone else. He deserves to be happy. Like in the those really old 80s movies.”

Peter decided to help out with more than just Christmas festivities. He decided to play matchmaker. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Baking Cookies

The Avengers kitchen was covered with a dusting of flour everywhere. Although you enjoyed baking, you were never the cleanest cook. Loki was supposed to join you any minute along with Peter but you couldn’t resist starting on some cookies.

After much deliberation, you decided to start off with baking Christmas cookies. You figured, worst case scenario, even if Loki hated it, you would have a delicious snack.

You put the handheld mixer into the bowl with the flour and slowly added the liquids to make the batter for gingerbread. Before you turned it on, you looked to see if Loki was coming down the hallway. You saw nothing.

You started up the mixer on slow and began mix the batter together. Entranced and focused on the batter, you did not noticed Loki slip into the kitchen. He snuck up behind you and grabbed your waist.

“Y/n!,” he shouted.

You screamed and threw your arms in air, forgetting in your fright the mixer in your hand. Half mixed batter flew in the air, landing on the ceiling, the floor, counter, Loki’s head, and your face.

Loki looked at you, startled.

“What was that?”

“You scared the shit out of me, Loki. What is wrong with you?”

You smacked him in the chest with the towel you grabbed off the counter. Loki looked ridiculous with batter running down the side of his head. You tried in van to keep a smile from creeping across your face.

“You look ridiculous,” you giggled as you reached out and swiped a bit of batter from Loki’s nose, “hmmm, need more cloves.”

Loki smiled as well.

“You are not exactly winning any beauty contests, Y/N.”

He leaned in close and you could feel his breath tickling your neck. The hairs stood up and you turned your head just so slightly and your noses nearly touching. Loki licked his lips and you swallowed hard. Loki leaned closer and you closed your eyes. And then you heard the worst sound ever.

“Hey Y/N, Mr. Loki, sorry I’m late,” Peter jogged into the kitchen.

Loki quickly backed away, arms falling to his side. You turned away quickly to hide the blush in your cheeks. Peter was blissfully unaware of the romantic moment he had interrupted.

“What happened in here?” Peter looked at the batter strewn about the kitchen.

Loki cleared his throat.

“I startled Y/N and the batter went flying,” Loki quietly replied, looking at the floor.

“Mr. Loki, you know, Y/N scares easily.”

“Oh yes, Peter, I shall remember that in the future. Now, if you excuse me,” Loki gestured at his face and left to get clean up.

Once Loki was out of sight, you turned and smacked Peter hard in the chest.

“Ow,” Peter rubbed the spot where you had hit him, “What was that for?”

“You have the worst timing ever. Anyone ever told you that.”  
Peter looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

“Mr. Stark may have mentioned it once or twice. Why?”

You just shook your head and turned to shower. Your head was reeling with what had just occurred in the kitchen moments ago. Was Loki going to kiss you? No! You pushed those thoughts away, there was no way Loki could have those kind of feelings for you.


	3. Getting a Christmas Tree

You shivered as the arctic wind cut right through your down jacket. You pulled your arms around your torso in a vain attempt to bring the jacket closer to your body. You glanced sideways as Loki strolled comfortably through the snow covered street in nothing more than a thin dress coat and scarf.

“How are you not, freezing?” you questioned, knowing the answer anyways.

“Frost Giant, darling,” Loki turned and gave a small smirk.

“Well, you suck,” you retorted, sticking your tongue out in mock disgust.

“You are the one who insisted on leaving the Tower get a Christmas tree.”

“True, we need a tree. It’s Christmas. A tree is tradition.”

Loki looked somewhat confused.

“I am not sure how greenery is connected with Christmas. Plus, plus isn’t there already one up in the Tower?”

You turned your nose up.

“That is a fake tree. They don’t count.”

“Fair enough, Y/N. I believe we have arrived.”

Loki gestured at the tree lot about a half block away. You had insisted on a real tree and Loki was the only one willing to face the weather.

You picked up the pace a bit, hoping to minimize your exposure to the cold. You immediately hit a patch of ice and began to fall. You braced for the hard impact when you felt strong arms grab your waist.

“You need to be more careful, Y/N.”

Loki helped you to your feet. His hands lingered on your waist and you could feel him tighten his grip through your thick coat. You looked up at the tall god and saw him staring intently. Suddenly, he removed his hands and shuffled forward.

“We should continue…before it gets even colder,” he muttered as he hurried towards the trees, “What are the best qualities in a tree, Y/N?”

You smirked at Loki’s awkward attempt at changing the subject but decided in light of the cold to press him.

“Well, Loki,” you responded as you brushed past his back, getting a closer look at the trees,”some of the things look for our a nice straight trunk, full branches, no gaping holes, no dead needles, and symmetry.”

“There seems to be a lot that goes into finding a proper Christmas tree. I had no idea.”

Loki looked genuinely impressed. You lifted up onto your toes to get eye level. You leaned close into his face and saw his eyes widened.

“I take my Christmas trees seriously.”

And you quickly turned to peruse the selection. Fortunately, you had come early enough in the season, you had plenty of choices.

After about 15 minutes of you examining and discarding a number of potential trees, Loki grew impatient.

“Surely, Y/N, this tree meets your criteria,” Loki gestured at a scrawny little Douglas Fir.

“Nope, but never fear, we will find the perfect tree!”

You gestured valiantly and continued to move through the lot.

“But we will find it before hypothermia kicks in. Even Frost Giants have their limits,” Loki sulked.

“Come on, where is your sense of fun and whimsy?”

“Frozen. In my feet.”

Loki turned to huff off but ran into a tree behind, ruining the effect.

“Damnit!”

Loki grabbed the tree by its trunk to shove it out of the way, but was stopped by your shouting.

“LOKI, Wait!”

“WHAT?!  
He was clearly irritated and when he pivoted he saw the huge smile on your face. This only fueled his rage.

“You think my suffering is amusing?”

“No, Loki. That tree is perfect! You found it!” you squealed in excitement.

“Oh…well…I’m glad to help.”

Loki smiled and felt upset at himself for yelling at you.

“What do we do now,” he asked, still holding the tree.

“We pay and haul it home.”

“We have to carry it ourselves. That was not part of the deal,” Loki was looking with disgust at the evergreen in his hand.

“Yes, but don’t worry, they will wrap it up.”

Loki reluctantly dragged the tree to the front and you paid a nice girl named Molly who threw the tree through a netting machine and created some makeshift handles from twine.

With much huffing and puffing, the two of you got the tree to the entrance of Avengers Tower. You opened the door for Loki to drag the tree in. A puddle of water had collected just inside the door from the foot traffic of the day.

“Loki, watch…” you tried to warn him but you were too late.

Loki’s foot lost its grip and he went flying, tree and all. In a scramble to maintain his footing, he reached for the nearest object for stability. That object was you.

With the sudden addition of the weight of an Asgardian, you could not hold yourself upright and you went down with Loki, landing hard on top of the god, straddling face to face. You blushed and scrambled to get up, only slipping again and landing back on Loki’s chest. Just as you attempted to get up again, you heard the ding of the elevator.

“Hey Y/N and Reindeer Games, get a room. No sex in the lobby,” Tony quipped making no motion to help either one of you.

You scowled at Tony.

“A little more help and a little less snark, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes and extended an arm to help you up. Once you were standing, you helped Loki up.

Loki whipped around.

“Stark, I would suggest someone clean up your lobby, someone could get hurt.”

“Yeah, I am right on top of that, Horny.”

Tony didn’t bother to look at Loki as the Asgardian clenched his fists. Looking to avoid any more trouble, you placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder. You could feel his shoulder relax under your hand.

“Let’s just get upstairs with the tree. He is taunting you,” you whispered.

Loki picked up the tree with one arm and stomped over to the elevator, brushing past Tony. The elevator dinged and the two of you walked in, tree between the two of them. Tony looked you straight in the eyes just as the elevator closed.

“Listen Y/N, I know you have a crush on Horny here, but seriously keep in your bedroom.”

Your mouth dropped open and Tony smiled wide as the door shut on his smug face. Your cheeks turned a deep pink and you looked straight at the floor. Loki cleared his throat.

You looked up sheepishly.

“So…I…can…explain.”


	4. Christmas Lights

“Peter, just a bit higher on the right,” you told the teenager hanging from the wall.

It was really handy having someone who can hang on walls when it came to hanging lights. With the vaulted ceilings of the Tower, no ladder could reach the ceiling, so you enlisted the help of your friendly Spider-man.

After Tony’s little comment the other day, you had to do some quick explaining to Loki. The entire ride up was you trying to convince Loki you didn’t have a crush on him. Which was a lie, of course. As you helped Loki put the tree up, you emphasized the fact Tony was a notorious teaser and he is always trying to mess with Loki.

You were not entirely convinced Loki bought it but he had brought it up since that day. He also seemed to be avoiding you. You had barely heard or seen him in several days.

Peter finished hanging the latest strand and hoped down for more supplies.

“Y/N, where is Mr. Loki. I thought he was joining.”

“I did too, Peter. I let him know but he never responded to my text.”

Peter saw your smile dropped slightly. He had heard about the incident with Mr. Stark. He was pretty sure Mr. Loki liked you as well but his suspicions had never been confirmed. He wanted to cheer you up.

“I’m sure he will show up. Now where do you want this set?”

Peter held up a strand of white icicle lights.

“Why not put them over that doorway there. Watch out for the mistletoe!”

You gestured to the large archway which led to the bedrooms. Someone had hung some mistletoe from the top. Peter hopped up and started to hang the lights as you went back to untangling the multicolor strands for the tree. Although you had gotten the tree up, you had not yet had a chance to decorate. You had been waiting for Loki to help.

“Damnit. Who put these back? A blind man?” you muttered.

It took you a good twenty minutes to get the strands untangled and then another ten to check and replace burnt out bulbs. Peter had finished with the one strand of icicle lights and had started on decorated around all the other doorways.

You wound up the lights carefully and went over to the beautiful fir tree in the middle of the room. It really was the perfect tree. You started at the top of the tree. Carefully you weaved the lights in and around the branches.

At the top, it was an easy task but as the tree widened at the bottom, you could no longer reach around by yourself.

“Peter, can you help me out for a minute?” you hollered at the teenager.

“Allow me.” a deep voice answered.

A cool hand met yours to lead the lights around the tree. You looked up in surprise to see a pair of green-blue eyes looking at you.

“Sorry I am late. I was unavoidably detained.”

You swallowed hard and tried slow your racing heartbeat.

“Loki…It’s fine….Thanks…Thanks..for helping.”

His face softened with a small smile. He reached out to hand you back the lights, his hand lingering in yours a bit longer than it needed to.

“My pleasure. Thank you for including me.”

With Loki’s help, the two of you made quick work of the tree. After the lights were on, Peter, Loki, and you put the ornaments on the tree. There were ornaments for each of the Avengers and Tony had made new ornaments for you and Loki. You giggled as you put up the mini Loki. On the back it was inscribed “Reindeer Games.”

“You’re so cute, Loki,” you hold up the ornament for the god to see.

Loki was not amused.

“I am not cute,” he said matter of fact.

“Fine….You’re so evil and smoldering,” you quipped back, appeasing the Asgardian.

“That is better.”

“Like a little baby penguin.”

Loki lept at you, pinning you against the wall.

“Take it back,” he growled but with a smile on his face.

“No,” you defiantly replied, also with a smile.

“I won’t forget this, Y/N.”

Loki released you and you finished up the tree with Peter putting the topper on the tree.

The three of them leaned back to admire their work.

“It is really is a lovely tree,” you commented.

“Because of you,” Loki commented back.

He reached over and gave your hand a squeeze before turning away from the tree. Peter turned away as well. You, however, decided to linger for a bit longer, admiring how the lights twinkling in the darkened room. This was the essence of Christmas for you.

As you gazed at the lights, Loki was gazing upon you. The lights made your eyes sparkle and he had never quite touched the red touches in your hair until tonight. His silent view was interrupted by Peter.

“What are you staring at Mr. Loki, “ Peter said, not so quietly.

His question startled both Loki and yourself out of your states.

Loki cleared his throat before quickly answering.

“Just the lovely view of the lights. Y/N and yourself did a splendid job.”

“You helped Mr. Loki.”

“Hardly, but thanks.”

You looked back and shared a smile with the boys. Loki shuffled off, whispering something nearly unintelligible but you were pretty sure you hear “meddling” and “adolescent”.

Peter said hustled off with an excuse of a science project. You continued to stare at the tree until Thor wandered in about twenty minutes later.

“Hey, Y/N, do you have any idea why Loki would be planning a surprise for Peter?”


	5. Wishlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter!

Even though Peter was an teenager, he still wrote a letter to Santa every year. His Aunt May always told him that if he stopped believing in Santa then he wouldn’t get presents. So every year a letter was written.

Now with him having a room at the Avengers Tower, he was often asked by the other Avengers, particularly Tony, what he wanted for his birthday and Christmas. So his wishlist had become a big deal for him.

It wasn’t like Peter was suddenly asking for extravagant gifts but he usually just asked May for a new backpack. He just needed more ideas.

He had spent quite some time on his list. Once he was done, he folded it up and placed it in an envelope on his desk, before hurrying off to catch the bus.

As soon as Loki was sure Peter was gone, he swiftly moved to the desk. He carefully removed the list from the envelope and reviewed it.

“Tsk, Tsk. This will simply not do,” Loki shook his head at the list, “We definitely need to revise this list.”

Loki wasted no time at making changes to the list. He didn’t completely change everything but instead made some key additions and revisions.

“Maybe next time, you will think twice before put yourself into situations it doesn’t belong in.”

Loki carefully replaced the list into the envelope and slinked off before he was noticed.

Later that day, when Peter handed the list to Tony, Tony made a call.

“May, this is Tony Stark. Have you noticed any odd about Peter lately?”

“No, Tony, why?”

“No reason, just he gave me a Christmas list with some interesting items.”

“Not sure Tony, you could always ask Peter.”

“Okay, thanks, May.”

Tony hung up the phone and looked at the list again.

“Maybe he has a girlfriend or something.”


	6. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day

Christmas Eve

You couldn’t believe that Christmas Eve was finally here. The holiday season had flown by and you couldn’t even remember where the time had gone. After much consideration, you had finally settled on a gift for Loki. Peter and you had gone ice skating down in Central Park. You had fallen more than skating which had bruised more than just your ego. But it had been great fun just the same. 

Tony decided to have a Christmas party in the Tower on Christmas Eve. Pepper had gone all out with the decorations and the rooms looked like a winter Christmas wonderland. Dress code was formal and you had enlisted Natasha to help you pick out the perfect dress for the occasion. 

You spent the first part of the evening glancing around the room looking for the God of Mischief. He was nowhere to be found. You even had inquired with Thor as to his whereabouts.

“Not to worry, Y/N. I am sure my brother will be here at any moment. As you know, he likes to make an entrance.”

Thor patted you on your shoulder. Though you had never admitted to him, he knew exactly how you felt about his brother. The attention you had paid to him this holiday season had made it abundantly clear you were smitten.

As if on cue, you heard the elevator ding and the doors open and Loki emerged. He was dashing as always. 

While most men had opted for a classic tuxedo, Loki upped the ante. His tux was impeccably cut, showing up his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His lapels were black velvet and his cuff links were emerald. His shoes shone like a mirror. 

You could feel him make eye contact with you as you looked at the floor in embarrassment and rushed off to the bar. Loki seemed startled your abrupt exit so he followed you.

“Is everything alright?” he inquired.

You swallowed your drink in one gulp, burning down your throat.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you choked out, trying to sound normal, “why do you ask?”

You looked up at the Asgardian with eyes pleading to drop the issue. Loki seemed to pick up the hint. 

“Well I was just thinking a lovely dress like yours shouldn’t be hidden away.”

“Well you are not looking so bad yourself.”

“Shall we?”

Loki offered his arm. With slight trepidation you took it and he led you to the makeshift dance floor. Tony had opted for a like a swing band. you secretly think it was a ploy to get Steve to dance. But regardless, it added a sense of elegance and glamour to the party.

Loki spun you once, with your mermaid skirt twirling around your legs and then pulled you in close. His hand felt cool on your bare back and you shivered slightly.

“Chilled?” 

“No, I’m fine.”

You settled in a bit closer and placed your head on his chest. He adjusted his hands to account for your position and you both began to sway to the slow melody. 

You could definitely get used to this. 

You closed your eyes and secretly wished for the moment to never end. 

Loki took several deep breaths and tried with all his will to slow his heartbeat. 

She can’t know how much I am enjoying this. 

Your body felt warm and welcoming against his. With your head on his chest, he could smell the hint of your shampoo and perfume. He wanted to continue to breathe in the heady scent but was afraid of drawing attention to himself. 

The two of you continued to sway to the music. You were completely oblivious to anything else other than your dance partner. Had you scanned around the room, you would have seen Tony and Thor elbowing each other and gesturing at the two of you. Clearly Loki and you were not as discrete with your feelings as you thought you were.

The song came to an end and you push back slightly so you could look Loki in the eyes. The green eyes seemed to be twinkling. You smiled.

“Thanks for the dance.”

“My pleasure,” he responded.

He continued to stare in your eyes. The intensity was overwhelming and you broke eye contact to stare at the floor, which suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room. You fiddled with your fingers and you felt long fingers slide under your chin. Loki swiftly pulled your chin up and tilted it towards his face. You closed your eyes and raised up on your toes to reach the tall God’s face. You were preparing yourself for the kiss you had been waiting for since you had laid eyes on the god.

“Hey, Mr. Loki, mind if I have this next dance with Y/N,” Peter interjected, once again ruining a moment.

“Sure, Master Parker.”

Loki spun you out and extended his arm, before presenting you to Peter. 

“Oh Master Parker,” Loki spun on his heel to address the young man, “I hope you enjoy you Christmas presents.”

“Thanks Mr. Loki!”

Loki walked again and grinned to himself. 

Peter clumsily wrapped his arm around your waist and you grabbed his other hand to place it on your shoulder. This song was more upbeat than the last, thankfully.

After a few awkward moments and at least once stepped-on toe, you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“Hey Underoos, why not let a man show you how it done?”

You had never been so grateful for Tony Stark than in that moment.

Tony expertly weaved you around the floor.

“Thanks, Tony. Or my precisely, my feet thank you.”

Tony smiled.

“Anytime. Sorry I didn’t get to the kid sooner. Looks like you and Reindeer Games were getting along quite well.”

You could feel the blood rushing to your face.

“You saw that!?”

“I think everyone in New York saw that. Except for maybe the two of you.”

“Thanks for pointing that out. I am not sure he is that interested in me.”

Tony pushed you back from him and wore a look of shock.”  
“Are you serious, Y/N. I have never seen a man or god more smitten. You know he asked everyone in the Tower what to get you for Christmas. Even Clint and Natasha.”

It was your turn to shock.

“Clint? I had no idea.”

“Oh you believe it or I can show you the security footage of him trying to work up the courage to knock on the door for 30 minutes.”

Your mouth dropped open.

“Actually, strike that. I use it for the year in review meeting in January.”

With that thought, Tony turned to make some calls. You scanned the room for Loki but you could not spot his raven hair anywhere. You went to the bar but he was not there either. 

Dejected, you went to go back to the party and sulk when one more place came to your mind. You headed straight to the elevator. It seemed to take ages for the doors to ding. You stepped in and punched in the number. 

After much time, the doors opened up to the residence floor. The entire floor was dark except for the lighting Peter and you had painstakingly hung earlier. You could see a tall brooding figure standing by the tree, holding a small package. 

“Loki?” you questioned.

He turned to face you and then swiftly crossed the room to meet you.

“Y/N. I would have thought you would have continued to enjoy the party.”

You could see his shoulders slump in disappointment.

You started to twirl an errant piece of hair.

“Well…it just wasn’t the same without you. I mean your brother offered to keep me company…”

Loki’s eyes flashed in jealousy.

“That oaf would not know how to show a lady a good time if it bit him on the nose.”

You chuckled feeling at bit emboldened. You reached over and grabbed his lapels to pull him towards you facing each other.

“Besides, I believe you and I have unfinished business.” 

You smirked at Loki as his face wore an expression of confusion.

“I am not entirely sure what you mean.”

“Well first of all, we are standing under the mistletoe.”

You gestured up towards the arch. Loki looked up and then looked back you. With a glint of recognition, he smiled and stepped even closer, subtracting whatever distance was left between the two of you. 

You placed both hands around the back of his neck and pulled up onto your toes. Loki leaned down and finally pressed his lips to yours.

The kiss was warm and electrifying all at once. You pull Loki deeper into the kiss and sigh softly. Loki took that opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. His kiss was eager and hungry. The two of you finally parted, both of you breathing heavy. 

“Yes, that unfinished business,” Loki said, breaking the silence, “And for once with no interruptions from pesky teenagers.”

You laughed out loud. 

“Yeah, Peter did have the worst timing ever.”

You noticed he was still gripping a small present. The bow now flattened and paper wrinkled. You gestured towards that.

“What’s that?”

Loki suddenly blushed.

“Well, it is your Christmas present, darling.”

You smile at the term of endearment.

“Can I open it now or do I have wait until tomorrow?”

You secretly hoped he wouldn’t make you wait. Then you would have the perfect excuse to give him his present early.

“If you want, you may open it now.”

He awkwardly handed you the small box. 

You tore off the paper and bow and lifted the lid of the small white box. Inside was a small blue velvet box. It was jewelry box. You swallowed hard as you lifted the lid. Inside was a delicate silver necklace, hanging from it was an ice blue gemstone cut into the shape of heart. Your eyes started well up with tears.

Loki cleared his throat.

“Most of the team suggested jewelry. Particularly Stark. It was Mr. Barton who suggested a symbol of significance.”

“And what is the significance of the heart?”

You weren’t letting him off easy.

“Well,..ehehehe…simply put that my cold Frost Giant heart is yours.”

You blinked and felt tears trail down your cheeks. You felt Loki’s fingers wipe away the streams of tears.

“I am sorry I have upset you. I should go.”

You grabbed Loki’s arm as he turned to leave and pulled him into a short but tender kiss.

“Do I look upset?” you questioned as you parted from him.

“Well the kiss says no, but your tears indicate sadness.”  
“You ridiculous god. They are tears of happiness.”

You went to the tree and rummaged around until you found a small bag.

“Here you idiot. Open your present.”

Loki seemed shocked as you thrust the bag into his hands. The Asgardian pulled the tissue paper and turned the bag upside down; a small box landed in his outstretched hand. 

He shook the box and heard a dull rattle. You rolled your eyes at the show.

“Just open it.”

Loki lifted the lid and saw an ordinary key with a ribbon tied around a key chain.

“What is this?”

“A key to my room,” you stated.

“Why?”

Loki clearly was not catching the hint. 

“So you can come and go as you please without drawing too much attention. Plus, you know that thing about symbols. Well this is a symbol of you holding the key to my heart.”

You stared back at Loki as he looked between the key and you. Then a devilish grin came across his pale face. He grabbed your wrist and started dragging you away.

“Where are we going?”

Loki looked back and grinned.

“I figured I would put my present to immediate use.”

You started laughing as Loki led you down the hallway to your door. He put his key in the door and unlocked it. He pushed the door open and then heaved you over his shoulder to carry you into the room before shutting your front door with his foot.

Christmas Day

The next morning, you were awaken at an ungodly hour by an insistent knock on your door. You shuffled your way out from under Loki’s arm and trudged yourself to the door. It was Peter.

“Y/N, it’s Christmas! I am waking everyone up for presents and hot chocolate. Have you seen Mr. Loki? He didn’t answer his door. Not even his usual grunt.”

You shuffled your feet to close the gap between the door and the wall just in case a certain god decided to walk out of the bedroom.

“You know what, Peter. I will go and try. Maybe he didn’t hear you.”

Peter smiled and gave a quick thanks and he took off down the hallway towards his next victim.

You quickly shut the door and went to roust Loki. You dug through your drawers and found some baggy pajama pants Loki could fit in. You went over to his edge of the bed and began to shake Loki.

“Loki, you need to wake up and get dressed.”

With quick reflexes, Loki grabbed you by wrist and pulled you into a deep kiss, exploring your mouth with his tongue. You moaned as he attempted to pull you on top of him.

“I think…” he growled as he toyed with the straps of your top, “you need to come back to bed.”

You resisted but not too hard.

“I can but we will miss Peter and everyone else opening their presents,” you purred back, nibbling on his neck, “not to mention the rumors that would certainly circulate due to our absence.”

At the mention of Peter and presents, Loki sat up in bed.

“Mr. Parker is going to be opening present. Oh, darling we can’t miss that.”

And with that he was already pulling on the pants and attempting to tame his hair.

“I didn’t realize you were particularly interested in that.”

Loki shot you a devilish grin.

“Oh I am very interested in Mr. Parker’s present.”

“Loki what did you do?”

But Loki was more interested in getting you out the door than answering your questions. By the time the two of you got to the main area, everyone else had gathered around the tree. Everyone except Peter wore expressions of varying degrees of sleep and annoyance. Peter had apparently ruined everyone’s morning.

Tony and Peter took turns passing out the presents. Everyone’s presents seem pretty standard. Except Peter’s.

“Wow, thanks…Mr. Stark. I always wanted a giant pink fully unicorn and rainbow glitter pens.”

Peter was clearly disappointed but Tony was proud.

“I just used your list. I thought some of things were a bit unusual but I never quite understand what you kids are into these days.”

You realized Loki must have switched the lists. A glance over to the beaming god confirmed your suspicions. While you felt bad for Peter, you weren’t going to rat out Loki. You would get something nice for Peter in after Christmas sales as an apology, so to speak.

As you turned to grab a cup of hot chocolate, you felt a heavy arm slam down on your shoulder.

“Where did the two of you go last night?” Thor inquired, his arm tightly wrapped around you and Loki.

“Umm….” you started to explain until Loki interrupted.

“We decided to exchange presents earlier,” Loki offered.

Thor then noticed the necklace around your neck. He clapped Loki hard on the shoulder.

“Excellent work, brother! A lovely token of sentiment. And what did you get my mischievous brother, Y/N?”

You looked over to Loki to see eyes pleading to not tell the truth. You were interrupted by Steve.

“Hey Y/N, why is Loki wearing your pajama pants?”

You were certain the two of you had been caught when Loki saved you.

“These are my Christmas present from Y/N. She had seen me admiring them and bought me my own pair.”

You breathed a sigh of relief as the two men walked away, seemingly believing the story.

“You owe me a pair of pants,” you whispered.

“Oh, I can think of something much more inappropriate for you to wear to bed,” Loki growled into your ear.

You smiled and thought about all the nights and days ahead. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
